quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Doyle
| home =London, UK San Francisco, California | affil =MI-6 CIA | occupation = Private security expert at Barclays Former MI-6 agent Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary | species = | gender = Male | haircolor =Brown | eyecolor =Blue | relatives = | currentallies =Alex Parrish *Sebastian Chen *Owen Hall *Ryan Booth *Nimah Amin *Dayana Mampasi *Clay Haas *Shelby Wyatt *Matthew Keyes *Angie Reynolds † *Leigh Davis † *León Velez † | currentenemies =Lydia Hall *Jason Bowling † *Carly Klapp † *Henry Roarke † | portrayedby = Russell Tovey | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Kudove | latestappearance = KUMONK (flashbacks) | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |age = Early 30s|romances = Sebastian Chen (former romantic interest, kissed) *Will Olsen (one-night stand) *Elliot Bishop (ex-boyfriend) †|born = }} Harry Doyle is a former MI-6 agent who participated in an exchange program between the Secret Intelligence Service and the CIA. Later, he was given an opportunity to train as a CIA recruit at The Farm. He is introduced in season two. He is portrayed by Russell Tovey. Character Biography Part Thomas Crown, part grown-up Artful Dodger, the mysterious Harry can be anything to anybody—and is just as likely to seduce your husband as he is to pick his pocket when it's over. Description Harry is intelligent and is considered to be one of the most capable agents within the British Secret Intelligence Service. Although, he is misunderstood by many, Harry will often surprise people with his stern determination in completing an operation. In various cases, he will go to any lengths to finish a mission including using his trade-craft, intellect, wit and charm to gain information from his espionage targets. Trivia * He is the second gay male character after Elias Harper. * He is a former romantic interest of Sebastian Chen. * He is a former MI-6 agent. ** In FALLENORACLE, it was revealed that his first boyfriend Elliot Bishop committed suicide by stabbing himself to death in an act of extreme self-hatred. Later, it was highlighted that he couldn’t bring himself to tell his powerful, religious and oppressive father that he was gay. * In Stescalade, he was seen talking to Will Olsen at a bar. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he slept with Will as part of a personal mission. He wanted to uncover information about Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth's FBI undercover operation at The Farm. * He is a former CIA recruit. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he was part of a pilot program between the CIA and the British Secret Intelligence Service. ** In EPICSHELTER, it was revealed that he was pulled off from the pilot program at Camp Peary. Sometime after, he landed on an opportunity to attend the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. He previously mentioned that he was invited into the summit as a British delegate. However, this was later revealed to a lie. *** In LNWILT, he fully disclosed to Alex about his employment being terminated with the agency after exposing sensitive information from his mission at Camp Peary and that he gained employment at Barclays as a private security expert shortly before the 2018 Hostage Crisis. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that Clay Haas gave him an opportunity to join the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force. ** In MKTOPAZ, he left the task force. **It is later revealed in KUMONK that Sebastian Chen forced him to, in an attempt to protect him. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Former CIA Recruits